Rules
This is a list of rules that you must abide by when using the wiki. They're currently the same as Yandere Simulator Fanon Wiki's rules. They may change at any time, without warning. General Rules #No bullying. ##This includes harassment or targeting a user in a negative way. ##The harassment rules here are quite lenient. Being slightly rude does not count as harassment and will not be punished. #No spamming. ##To clarify, spamming can be considered a text wall or a long list as well as repeating the same words/phrases repeatedly for an extended period of time. #No badge farming or edit farming. ##Badge/edit farming is the act of intentionally making extremely minor, effortless, and redundant edits to increase your edit count, or earn badges. #When rules do not prevail, common sense will. Finding loopholes in the rules is impossible because a staff member has the power to enforce unspoken rules, as long as it would arguably be obvious without the rule being listed here. #Of course, vandalism is not allowed. #No edit warring, especially with staff! ##If your page was moved to The Workshop or Needs Help, then you must review the Quality Standards and ensure that your page follows all of them before removing the category/renaming the page back.* ##Remember that edits fixing improper grammar are always allowed. If a user makes an unwanted edit besides grammar, categorization, or other constructive edits, you are allowed to revert it. The user in question must not re-edit if this happens, or they will face a block. ##If you disagree with an edit someone made, it is best to bring it up in the comments section first. #The Quality Standards are mandatory. ##However, the consequences of not conforming to the Quality Standards are vastly different and less severe than the consequences of a rulebreak. #Sockpuppeting is forbidden. ##If you don't know what that means, sockpuppeting is the act of creating alternate accounts with the intention of deceiving others. For example, after being blocked, a user creates an alternate account. They evade their ban and fabricate a new identity. That is sockpuppeting, and thus a breach of this rule. ##Even if no accounts are created to deceive others, you are allowed a maximum of 3 accounts here. If you make any more, the new accounts will be permanently blocked. Changing your name by contacting Wikia is still acceptable, because you are only able to change it once per account. #Offensive jokes are not allowed on overall public pages, such as character pages, forums and comments, but they are permitted on your profile and on the talk pages of those who do not mind offensive material. #Do not share anything NSFW. ##This now also includes NSFW music on pages. Music with very explicit lyrics is forbidden. (Blood on the Dance Floor, etc.) #No necroposting. ##Necroposting is posting on a very old thread when it ended/was already solved over a week ago, which bumps it up in wiki activity and sends everyone previously involved in that thread a notification. #Fanon information for the canon characters is not allowed unless placed in a subpage describing your fanon version of said canon student and/or a page describing your fanon. #Non-staff users should not give warnings to other users. Friendly advice and tips are one thing, but only admins will give out warnings. #Do not request personal information and do not give out the personal information of someone else against their will. #Do not create redirects when deleting pages unless absolutely necessary. #Do not publicly complain about other users. #Do not derail threads. ##Anything that could be made into another thread is considered derailment. Off-topic posts should be deleted, and a warning should be issued. ##This rule only applies to the Suggestions, Announcements of the Fanon Wiki, Fun and Games boards (under certain circumstances), and Apply For Staff boards. ##This applies to the Fun and Games board when you go in there to spread negativity, complain about it, etc. #If you see someone breaking any rules, and a staff member does not notice them, politely inform a staff member. #Music on pages is permitted, as long as it does not play automatically. Any music players that play automatically will be modified to include a play button. #Anyone above the age of 18 on the wiki is forbidden to "date" children here. You will be banned for this. ##Most users here are children, so the reason for this rule is because this is considered predatory and we have previously had issues with this. #If you harass a user of this wiki offsite, steal something from the wiki offsite, etc. you will be subject to the same punishment onsite. ##If, for example, you harass someone not involved with the wiki, you would not be subject to this punishment. ##This is to prevent people from using other platforms to bully members of the wiki. We do not ban people for actions outside of the wiki unless it involves another person here. #Adfly links or similar sites are strictly prohibited for mods. Your mod will be removed if it contains such a link. Live! Chat Rules The Discord rules are stated in the server's #rules channel. * #English is the main language of this wiki, but you are allowed to speak other languages. However, you must keep it in moderation. ##There is a maximum of 10 lines in another language for every 10 minutes. This is to keep it in "moderation" and to prevent it from becoming spam. #Only call for mods when needed. If someone is spamming the chat or bugging other users, ping a chat moderator. #If a current topic makes you uncomfortable, speak up. Tell a moderator in private messages and talk to the people discussing the topic directly in a polite way. If you talk to someone in a rude way, you will be ignored. ##The user cannot target other users with this rule and can only stop a topic from being used. Asking a moderator to stop only certain users from talking about something will be ignored and/or taken as harassment (it's up to the moderator in this case. However, if a ban/kick is given, evidence must be provided). #Like the rest of the wiki, nothing NSFW is permitted in chat. #Cussing at another user is fine. Calling them names is not, nor is cussing them out. #Posting long, spammy messages (including Kisekae codes) is not permitted. #It is forbidden to post links to crash browser sites. If you do this, you will receive a chat ban. This also applies to logout links, but the punishment may be less harsh. OC Rules Be sure to follow the Quality Standards as well! * #Only the owner of the OC can control or change information their OC, the only exception being if you share an OC or you obtain permission from the owner. #If the owner of an OC does not like the relationship another OC has with theirs, they have the right to remove the relationship. #You may not take an existing character(s) and claim them as yours. For example, you may not take Yuno Gasai and claim her as yours, however, you may base the character off of her. #You may only adopt another OC if you shared the OC or the owner gives it to you. Page Deletion #Upon creation, pages must be at least 1,000 bytes. Do not simply make a page saying "wip" or such, as most of these are never finished and clutter the wiki. You must actually add s''ome'' content as soon as the page is created. Empty pages will be deleted. #OCs are considered abandoned if their owner does not log on for a month AND the page is a work-in-progress. #Once a page is finished and follows Quality Standards, it is safe from deletion forever unless the author requests it to be deleted. #''If an owner of an OC hadn't logged on for 4 months or more, WIP pages will be deleted right away, while notifying the owner of their deletion.'' #Once the page is abandoned, the owner will be contacted and if they don't respond within 1 month, their pages will be deleted. ##If the owner replies after the page has been deleted, an admin will restore it. ##Abandoned pages cannot be adopted without permission from the original creator(s) as of August 18, 2017. They must simply be deleted. Roleplay Rules #No godmodding. ##Godmodding is the act of breaking the universe's rules, controlling other characters, or making your character very powerful in order to bend the roleplay to your will. #Don't use Mary-Sues/Gary-Stus. #Leave some of the storytelling to others, in order to be fair. #When talking out of character, use bold text or parentheses. #Do not perform NSFW RPs on the wiki. ##Undressing, if it includes taking underpants off (saying your OC is changing clothes isn't really much), is already going off the limits. Anything beyond that is NSFW. ##If the user does NSFW in RP, they may first receive a warning, the second time he does results in a 1-day blocking. If it keeps repeating the blocks will get longer, until it's a permanent ban. Vote Rules Votes are generally not used on the wiki anymore, we instead discuss possible solutions and the staff will make a decision based on what the people think and what is best for our wiki. However, anyone can still make a demotion thread for a current staff member who they feel is corrupt/performing poorly/etc., but a vote must follow these rules. #A vote must have 8 more supports than opposes. ##In essence, the supports minus opposes should be at least 8. ##There are exceptions, such as if the vote almost passed but did not have enough votes simply due to lack of activity. Contact an admin in situations like this. #A vote must run for one week after its highlight. #When making a vote, you must add this template to the beginning and end of your post: Template:QualVote #The only options are Support, Neutral, and Oppose. Any votes such as "Wupport" "Soup port" or "Switzerland" in an attempt to joke around will be ignored. #When creating a demotion thread, you must wait one month to remake the thread if the vote fails. ##You must wait for one month from when the application ended before reapplying again. For instance, if someone made an application on October 1st, and it ended on October 8th, they would have to wait until November 8th before reapplying. ##Even if you meet the requirements for the application, if you have been inactive for a long duration of time you must make the application at least 2 weeks after your return from leave. (Long duration of leave is, for now, determined to be 3 weeks). ###If you break this rule, the app will be closed until you are eligible, and then it will run for a week after its reopening. Voting Requirements You must meet these requirements in order to vote. #Must have 50 edits. #Must have been on the wiki for 1 week. #Must be active 2 days a week. ##This is to stop people from using socks on threads or inviting friends. Do not take this rule personally, be patient. #The only exception is that if you have actively participated in the community for at least four months without hiatus, you may still freely vote regardless of the second requirement. ##This is because a user who applies to this is most likely not a sock or a user invited for the sole purpose of cheating on votes. If you attempt to vote without meeting above requirements, these punishments will apply. # First unqualified vote: Warning issued, vote removed. # Second unqualified vote: Second warning issued, vote removed once more. # Third unqualified vote: Banned from the wiki for 1 hour, vote again removed. If you are to break the rule again after the ban, you will be banned, however, 1 hour will be added on to your ban. This will repeat if you keep breaking the rule. Theft Rules #Do not use someone's OC without their permission. #Do not use information or official files of a user's OC unless you have been first given permission by the owner. ##This includes Kisekae codes, or parts of them. ##Material from outside sources, such as deviantART, must always be credited when used. ##*This also includes Kisekae codes. ##If this rule is broken, the file(s) will be removed and the user will receive a warning. #You must credit the original creator for every asset/code you use, whether it's portraits, MMD, Kisekae, or anything similar. Do not say "credit to the rightful owners" or your image will be deleted. Staff Rules #Notify an admin if you will be inactive due to real-life circumstances, such as school, work, family issues, or basically anything. You will be excused for one month only, and the Staff page will be updated with your activity status. #Minor things, such as changing the voting qualifications slightly, can be done without a voting thread with the permission of an admin. Major changes, however, must be voted on. #In chat, a warning must be given before a kick and/or ban. ##If you have substantial evidence the person is a sock who has already been banned/kicked according to the previous rule, they can be banned immediately without the warning. #This should be common sense, but as a staff member please always try your best to set a good example for others here on the wiki. Despite General Rule #1, being rude or talking smack about others here paints a bad image of our wiki and is just plain wrong. #All the prior rules apply to staff as well, and they will receive the same consequences as regular users. ##However, when a normal user would be banned (after a warning) the staff will lose their rights along with the ban, even after the ban expires. If this occurs, there will be no demotion thread. The rights will simply be removed as they have broken the rules. ##This is difficult to do for admins, so be careful to vote admins into power that are mature and will not break rules! #Users must be warned (thrice, in most cases) before blocked and, if blocked, must be allowed to edit their own talk page/message wall so that, if needed, they can discuss with the admin(s) their ban. ##This will ensure that no bans are unfair. ###But, if they were banned for something very severe, such as revealing personal info, they are an obvious troll, or you have substantial evidence the user is a sockpuppet, this is not needed. ###If a blocked user uses their message wall for another reason besides discussing with admins their ban, getting an admins contact info, or announcing something important, this right will be taken away. ###If an admin gives out an unfair ban, the ban will be revoked and the admin may be warned or it may count towards a demotion thread. #All warnings lose effect after a month. ##This is so that people who make a similar mistake/offense are not banned for it. ##If a user is warned multiple times within a month for the same offense, they can be banned. #Warnings must be issued for each rule broken. If they break two different rules in one month, that is two warnings. ##If they break the same rule twice within a three day time period, they may be banned under certain circumstances. #Someone must get a maximum of three warnings in a time period of a month to be banned. ##If they break the same rule within the a week, they will be banned. #After you make a staff application, whether it passed or failed, you cannot run for a position again for 1 month. #If a staff member steps down voluntarily and a week passes, they must go through the voting process again. ---- *Indicates a rule not currently in place for whatever reason(s). They will be in place once they can be. Rule updates should always be announced on the Wiki announcements, so if you see an announcement about rules or an edit on the rules on the recent wiki activity log, be sure to check this page again to see what's changed! Category:Important Pages